


Race

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Swimming, honeymoon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In their corner of the galaxy, they are safe.





	Race

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Swimming
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

There's something about being away at the pool that makes Poe feel like they're away from the worst of the galaxy and what it has to offer. He's away from the war, away from the explosions and the smell of smoke and ash, away from just about everything, actually. He's with his new husband, probably the sweetest, kindest man in the galaxy, and he doubts that he can feel any luckier married to him.

His mind's already planning out the possibilities. Children. Growing old together. Grandchildren. A whole family before them, surrounding them as they got older. For a moment, he's picturing the future and not just the possibility of the next battle because by the stars he loves this man he's currently watching swim...wants him too. He can't help but watch those powerful legs kick through the water, those muscled, strong arms carry that powerful body through the shallow end -- only for that face, that endearing, beautiful face, to look up at him, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You coming down here?"

Poe slips into the pool -- well, winces a bit as the cold water swallows him. It's worth being in the same pool as his husband, though. Stars, Ben is so beautiful -- his hair clinging to his back and his face, his eyes sparkling, his powerful body glistening with water. He looks like the angel that Poe calls him at times.

"You all right, Poe?" Ben says, and Poe nods.

"A little cold." Poe grins. "Definitely up for swimming, though."

"Excellent." Ben looks at him, up first, then down, taking him in fully. His chest, his belly, his shoulders. There's so much adoration in his eyes that Poe feels surrounded by it, engulfed. "I'll race you."

Poe grins. "You're on."

Ben races him across the pool and back, and Poe already feels his body carrying him there. It's easy to imagine their pool like a miniature ocean in and of itself, only clear and just reserved for them.

Eventually, they reach the shallow end again, gasping, laughing again, and Poe leans against his husband's chest, feeling his wet, sleek skin and muscular body and powerful, beating heart. He is safe here, with his Ben, and in this corner of the galaxy they've reserved for themselves, everything's all right.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
